Don't Take It Personally!
by sammicchi
Summary: Hotaru, Kagami, and Shinju have enrolled in Ouran High School as special students! Just read it! Rated T for later chapters. KaoruXOC, HoneyXOC, MoriXOC, MAYBE HikaruXOC. Kyouya has a new blackmailing buddy!


**Sammie: YAY! My first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic!**

**Crowd: YAY!!!!!**

**Haruhi: Yay…..**

**Mori: Yay.**

**Honey: Cake! 3**

**Kathy: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

**Karen: Sammie does not own anything except the clothes on her back!**

**Sammie: OI! I HEARD THAT!!!!**

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

"I think it's this way!"

"Are you really sure?"

"Of course!"

It was the three of us. Somehow, we all managed to get into Ouran High School, with full scholarships. Heh, even Shinju! Just kidding. We're all equally smart. In different subjects, of course. If combined together, we could be smarter than most prodigies. That's why we're the Awesome Threesome!

"There it is! The third music room!" I cried.

**Profile: Maruta Hotaru (supposedly Sammie)**

**Hair Color: Purple With Light Blue Streaks (Choppy Medium, Usually Tied Up)**

**Eye Color: Chocolate Brown**

**Favorite Subject(s): Music, History, Art, English**

**Specialty: Singing, Violin, Sketching, and Shuriken Wielding (A/N: I can actually play the violin! XD)**

"Are you sure it's JUST a music room? I've heard rumors about this room…" Shinju squeezed the cat doll in her arms.

**Profile: Tsukihana Shinju (supposedly Kathy)**

**Hair Color: Silver (Wavy Short)**

**Eye Color: Crimson Red**

**Favorite Subject(s): Phys. Ed, Home Economics**

**Specialty: Judo, Sewing, Cooking, Soccer**

"As far as I'm concerned, it's worth a shot", Kagami sighed, readjusting her glasses.

**Profile: Hoshiyuki Kagami (supposedly Karen)**

**Hair Color: Navy Blue (Straight Long)**

**Eye Color: Midnight Black**

**Favorite Subject(s): Arithmetic, Science, English, History, Phys. Ed**

**Specialty: Memorization, Blackmailing, Intimidation (A/N: XD)**

"Yay!" I cried. I opened the door, and a few rose petals escaped.

"What the--?"

"Welcome!" We peered in and saw six guys and a girl in a guy's uniform.

Kathy spoke up. "Um, is this the third music room?"

The blonde tall guy came up and said, "Yes! Of course! This is the Host Club! We are here to serve women with time!"

"Simply put, you are a harem." Kagami pointed out.

"No, no, no! We entertain women who have a reasonable amount of time on their hands! And you must be Hoshiyuki Kagami-san, daughter of the CEO of Hoshiyuki Inc.!" He pointed to Kagami.

"You are Tsukihana Shinju-san, daughter of the CEO of the Moon Flower Company!" He pointed at Shinju.

"And YOU are Maruta Hotaru-san, daughter of the CEO of Maruta Music Corp.!" He pointed directly at me.

I crossed my arms and asked, "And who are you six _men_? And one lovely lady, of course."

"W-What?! Haruhi is of course a man! Haha! Very manly, indeed!"

Shinju narrowed her eyes and spat, "If you don't tell us who you are…"

"You'll probably end up…," I continued.

"On a beach on some God forsaken island." Kagami finished.

"I am Ootori Kyouya, I handle the assets of the Host Club."

"Hitachiin Kaoru, pleased to meetcha!"

"Hitachiin Hikaru, yoroshikun (Nice to meet you)!"

"Morinozuka Takashi."

"HI!!! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! Call me Honey-senpai!"

"Fujioka Haruhi! Yoroshikune!"

"I am Suoh Tamaki," he put his hand on his chest, "and I would love to get to know you beautiful ladies."

Well, since everyone was older than us, guess we have to call them all senpai!

Kathy, Karen, and I pointed our fingers at Tamaki-_senpai_ and declared, "Phony!"

In a matter of seconds,Tamaki-senpai was off in a corner, an aura of gloom and depression surrounding him.

Kaoru-senpai laughed and said, "You guys are really something! Ne, I heard there are three new special students. Do you know who they are?"

The three of us looked at each other.

Karen adjusted her glasses and smirked. "Well, I hear they are in the third music room, and they all have strange hair color."

"Hoshiyuki-san, Maruta-san, Tsukihana-san, we welcome you to Ouran as our new special students." Kyouya-senpai pushed up his glasses and smiled the same smile Karen would give us if we messed up something of hers.

In conclusion, Kyouya-senpai smiled a very evil smile.

Kathy and I shivered violently.

Karen however laughed softly and looked Kyouya-senpai straight in the eye, returning his evil smile.

"How is the money flow of this host club?"

"Quite abundant, actually." Kyouya-senpai replied.

"Will you join us, fair maidens?" Tamaki-senpai inquired.

"For what?" I glared at the idiot.

"The Host Club, Hota-chan!" Honey-senpai shouted.

I was surprised. The only other person who called me Hota-chan was Shinju!

And that was only when she wanted something!

"W-wait! We have to discuss it together!" I stammered.

"Yes! We must!" Tamaki-senpai roared. "GET OUTTA OUR GROUP!" Shinju kicked him to the wall.

Everyone seemed to look back and forth from Tamaki-senpai to Shinju.

"Tono, daijoubou?" Kaoru-senpai and Hikaru-senpai droned.

"Tono? Well, guess I'll call him Tono as well…" I made a peace sign with my hand as a victory sign.

Kagami, Shinju, and I crossed our arms and declared simultaneously, "We'll join you!"

**Sammie: WEWT!!! I just got a haircut and MY MOM DID IT TOO SHORT!!!! GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kathy: Hey at least your hair is layered…….**

**Karen: And exactly WHY are we talking about hair?**

**Mori: Read and review**

**Awesome Threesome: WHOA! HE TALKED!!!**


End file.
